Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come
Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment featuring Triple H. Disc 1 Documentary *WWE Young Triple H *The Game *Growing Up *WCW *Hunter Heart Helmsley *Ninth Wonder of the World *Mick Foley *D-Generation X *Leader *DX vs. The Nation *Champion *McMahon-Helmsley *The Rock *Injury *Evolution *DX Returns *Torn and Rebuilt *Randy Orton *Actor *The Undertaker *Chief Operating Officer *A Unique Breed Disc 2 *'WWE Blueblood Triple H Hunter Hearst Helmsley' :*Jean-Paul Levesque vs. Ricky Steamboat :*WCW Saturday Night - 3rd September, 1994 *'Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs. Dude Love' :*One Night Only - September 1997 *'Iron Man Match for the WWE Championship' :*The Rock vs. Triple H :*Judgment Day - 21st May, 2000 *'No Disqualification Match' :*Triple H vs. Kurt Angle :*Unforgiven 24th September, 2000 Disc 3 *'WWE Triple H World Heavyweight Champion' :*All Championships on the Line :*Triple H & Stone Cold vs. The Undertaker & Kane :*Backlash - 29th April, 2001 *'World Heavyweight Championship' :*Triple H vs. Rob Van Dam :*RAW - 30th June, 2003 *'Last Man Standing Match for the World Heavyweight Championship' :*Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H :*Royal Rumble - 25th January, 2004 *'Road to WrestleMania Tournament Match' :*Ric Flair vs. Triple H :*RAW - 6th February, 2006 *'Return from Injury' :*Triple H vs. King Booker :*SummerSlam - 26th August, 2007 *'Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Championship' :*Triple H vs. Randy Orton :*No Mercy - 7th October, 2007 *'Non-Title Match' :*Jeff Hardy vs. Triple H :*SmackDown - 21st November, 2008 *'Singles Match' :*Triple H vs. Chris Jericho :*RAW - 30th November, 2009 Blu-Ray Exclusivs *'WWE Triple H COO' :*No Disqualification / Career on the Line :*Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar :*WrestleMania 29 - 7th April, 2013 Stories *Motivation in High School *Hard Way In *Paul Scream *Resume *Sherri *Diamond Cutter *Hunter Hearst Helmsley - The Name *Wild `n Crazy Guys *Evolution's Fifth Member ?? *Shawn's Comeback *WrestleMania 26 *Two Movies at Once *Commemorating the End *Worst Gas on the Planet *Candy Bar *Praising the Boss *Behind the Scenes - Photo Shoot *Behind the Scenes WrestleMania 29 Weekend *Taping Wrists *The Levesque Game *King of Signs Easter Egg *WWE Evolution Group *Evolution - The Name Images Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00001.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00002.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00003.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00004.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00005.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00006.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00007.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00008.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00009.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00010.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00011.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00012.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00013.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00014.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00015.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00016.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00017.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00018.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00019.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00020.jpg Triple H - Thy Kingdom Come.00021.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases